


摆尾

by oneandonlylilith



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneandonlylilith/pseuds/oneandonlylilith





	摆尾

金道英遇见李泰容的第一眼，是在交友软件上见到的。交友软件，说的好听点是交友软件，说的不好听就是约炮软件，但金道英并不觉得这两个字眼刺耳。大家都是成年人，你情我愿，不给他人添加麻烦来精准解决生理或心理需求，他并不认为这有什么好义正严辞地来多加指摘。

金道英恋爱空窗期已经挺久了，不是因为没人追或其他人都看不上眼，实在是觉得麻烦。大学里的事情说多不多，说少也不少，但在大部分人都混混日子打发时间的同时，金道英始终卯足了劲努力登向金字塔尖。学生会副主席，高额奖学金，社团骨干……这些大大小小的头衔将来要面对社会，都会是宝贵的经验，金道英心里全一清二楚。坐在图书馆里背书背累了，他拿出手机划开藏在收藏夹里的交友软件，这是他最近些许沉迷的解压方式。

金道英玩软件倒并非真的为了解决什么需求，而是美名其曰：观察人类。同龄人摆出精修到与本人没几分相似图片，在约炮软件上深情地感叹期待爱情，让他觉得很想笑。直截了当地说要是来约炮的倒没几个。他饶有兴趣地划过一个又一个人展示出的丰富多彩的社交状态，一边在心里暗暗点评。喜欢处于更高的姿态来评价事物，是金道英并不喜欢的关于自己的一点，但人一旦形成了某种生活方式，即使意识到了也实在难以改变，于是金道英从一开始的满怀愧疚，逐渐发展到喜闻乐见地来进行这项游戏。

当金道英划到李泰容的页面的时候，心里最初是嗤之以鼻的，他想不通为什么都二十一世纪了，还会有人拿明星的照片来假冒自己在社交网站上大摇大摆地招摇行骗。等到划过五六个人后，他又像着了魔一样划了回去：刚才那个人实在是太漂亮了。作为工科男生，金道英的脑子干巴巴地挤了半天，只挤出了“漂亮”两个字。漂亮到不太真实，反而像是漫画人物。两只大眼睛无辜地透过手机屏幕看着他，扰得金道英的心脏颤颤巍巍地无规律跳动。他慌忙把这张照片截屏了下来，翻开手机相册小心翼翼地按下一颗红心。打开谷歌识图，他想知道到底是谁三生有幸能投到这样的胎。

没想到根本不是明星。这个男孩在一堆和他五官有些许相似却根本没他好看的明星中查无此人。翻了好一会，金道英才终于顺藤摸瓜找到一个sns账号。这个账号已经接近一年半没更新了，以往的内容多是小狗、风景，偶尔还有一些甜食的精心摆拍，一直翻到最前面，才终于找到了刚才那张照片。照片的主人看起来还不太会使用这个软件，试探性地发出了这一张照片，像素很低，男孩的脸庞看起来模模糊糊。即使这样，也阻挡不了他的容貌在人心里不讲道理地留下深刻的痕迹。

金道英像着了魔一样，又重新翻了翻整个账号，大概对这个震撼人心的漂亮男孩产生了粗略的印象：男孩名字叫李泰容，有一只名叫ruby的可爱小狗，很喜欢吃甜食，除此以外就没什么多余信息了。他的社交圈看起来窄小到可怜，一条状态通常只有个位数人点赞。那张唯一的自拍虽然漂亮到惊天动地，却根本没有掀起任何波澜，就那样安静地躺在账号内容的末端。寂寥的评论区中只有一条类似“来我们公司吧，可以直接安排在出道组”这样的内容，男孩也没有给予任何回应。真是特别的人。金道英不自觉地扬起了嘴角。

不抱希望的，金道英向李泰容在交友软件上打了个招呼，没想到对方马上就回复了。软件特有的提示音在图书馆尴尬地响起，害的金道英一个措手不及，差点把手机给摔出去。“什么时候见面？”对方直截了当的提问更是让他丈二和尚摸不着头脑。这么着急就想着要见面，不会是骗子想要仙人跳吧？金道英一向对这些透露出天上掉馅饼的事情态度谨慎。不过如果对方真的是那么漂亮的男孩，被骗一下其实也无所谓。“我都可以，时间地点你定吧。”他慎重地敲下了这样的一行回答。“明天晚上十点，xx酒店可以吗？”李泰容打字很快，每次的回复都让金道英始料不及。

直接就把地点约到酒店，这也未免太直截了当了。虽然大家的确是抱着这样的目的，但人与人之间平常总会留有一份保留的客套，李泰容的处世方式像活在真空，这让金道英对李泰容产生了更多好奇。

“可以交换你的kkt吗？”“不行。”李泰容依旧回复的很快。“只是做这样的事情的话没必要。”“可是你连我大概是个什么人都不知道。”金道英哭笑不得，他的交友软件里甚至一张照片都没上传。“你就不怕我是个骗子吗？”

这一次李泰容的回复就没那么快了。金道英刚给手机熄上屏，软件弹出的新消息又让屏幕亮了起来。小猫头像的后面显示了一句话：因为你的头像是一只兔子，我觉得很可爱，所以我觉得你不会骗人。你最好不要骗人。

最好不要骗人。最好是什么意思？就是说还是留有了骗人的余地？金道英捂起嘴巴想笑。他盯着李泰容的头像看了一会，无辜的白猫有和他一样的大眼睛，看起来格外惹人怜爱。“我不会骗人的。”金道英一字一句地敲下答复。关掉软件，给手机熄上屏后，他像什么都没发生过一样继续完成刚才的作业，同时在心里为这次荒谬的见面开始倒计时。

 

当金道英赶到约定好的酒店时，李泰容已经站在那里等他了。没想到他比照片上还要好看，好看到金道英一下子想不出多余的漂亮话来描述。李泰容留了一个现今流行的鲻鱼头，让学生会精英金道英头一次意识到这个发型不是蠢货专属。他盯着李泰容浅白色的头发看得出神，真漂亮啊，稍微翘起来的发尾像个乖巧的小女孩，想替他用五颜六色的橡皮筋扎个小辫。李泰容被他盯的心里发毛，不自然地把翘起来的发尾悄悄压了下去。“那个……能别盯着看了吗？”李泰容小声嘟囔了一句，不经意扬起的尾音就像在偷偷撒娇。“我们上楼吧。”

推开酒店房门，坐到大床的边缘，金道英有点束手无策，他到现在连一句话都没说出口。“我能先去洗澡吗？”李泰容的大眼睛一眨一眨，扑棱棱的漂亮睫毛把金道英从不知所谓的神游拉回了现实。“好的，你去吧。”

电视里不知道在播放着什么节目，虽然声音都被卫生间很响的水声盖住了，但金道英根本就无暇顾及。他靠在床边，仔细地、小心地又把李泰容的sns状态翻了个遍。还是十九岁的李泰容，看起来没有很多朋友，自顾自地分享着鲜有人注意到的天空。真是特别的人啊。金道英感叹。明明可以在备受瞩目下张扬、粲焕地活着，却始终把自己桎梏在小小一隅，究竟他是什么样的一个人呢？正在金道英沉浸在对李泰容过去的无端幻想时，水声停了，金道英慌忙把手机锁上屏。抬头一看，李泰容就站在他的跟前。

 

李泰容身上只穿了一件松松垮垮的白色T恤，光洁白皙的大腿一览无遗地暴露在空气中，“像终于长出双腿的人鱼”，这样的想法在金道英大脑里不断地旋转。李泰容感受到了金道英炽热的眼光，不自然地向下拉了拉衣摆。他的衣服下面还会穿着多余的内裤吗？金道英心里翻江倒海地胡思乱想。为什么还要摆出一副天真无辜的样子站在那里，明明自己知道这样一副模样有多惹火吧，真是狡猾的家伙。“你看到电视遥控器了吗？我想给电视换个台”李泰容小声地问了一句。“什么？电视遥控器？没看到，你要不去电视柜那里找找。”李泰容的提问把金道英从一片混沌中拉回了现实。去他的电视遥控器。他在心里恨恨得想。谁想会在这个时候关心电视遥控器呢。

李泰容弯下腰来，膝盖跪在地上翻来覆去地寻找那个小小的黑盒子。他的屁股撅得高高的，多宽大的T恤也没办法再完全将他包裹，粉红色的内裤边缘露了出来，上面还印了一只露出半个脑袋的可爱小猫。为什么是粉红色的？金道英一只手轻轻撩起李泰容T恤的后摆，一只手搂住他藏匿在发尾下的后颈。“别看电视了。”他滚烫的气息吐露在李泰容的耳边，痒得李泰容不自觉地浑身颤抖。“看我吧。”

 

金道英的手掌缓慢地滑过李泰容战栗的腹部，胡乱地隔着那层柔软的粉红色布料摩挲李泰容逐渐肿胀起来的前端。太羞耻了，李泰容脸庞通红地闭上眼。只是这样为什么这么舒服。他一点点扭动逐渐发热的柔软腰肢，用身体语言央求金道英再多给他一些。“那么喜欢吗？”金道英不怀好意地看着怀里欲求不满的小猫，手指动作却依旧只是简单的来回套弄。“唔…呜呜…”小猫眼圈发红，却耻于说出隐瞒心底的请求，小小的身子跟随对方手指摩挲的频率急不可耐地来回扭动。白皙的大腿放荡地岔开，从根部晕开一片发烫的潮红。“就这么着急吗。”金道英突然恶狠狠地扯下李泰容碍事的粉红色小猫内裤，手指粗暴地在一张一翕的隐秘穴口直接来回搅动。“那个……好痛……啊呜…好痛啊。”小猫痛苦地仰起头，想用自己细长的指节安抚蠢蠢欲动已久的性器来转移后面的刺痛，纤细的手腕却被身后的恶魔牢牢锢住。“这是对你诱惑我的惩罚。”金道英低声说，给小猫带来快乐很容易，但痛苦更容易让人铭记。他在李泰容雪白的后颈上疯狂吮吸。无论是完全暴露在空气中的隐秘穴口，还是不知廉耻渴求更多的高昂性器，都让李泰容难受地浑身颤抖。“求求你……求求你别欺负我了。”李泰容湿漉漉的嘴巴趁机含住金道英的一根手指，口齿不清地发出卑微的请求。

“那你想要什么呢？”一抹笑意重新浮现于恶魔的脸庞上，金道英又用发热的指腹轻轻地摩挲李泰容竖起的、颤栗的乳尖，隔着白色的T恤也能看到匿于布料下颜色慢慢变深的一点粉红。李泰容仍被牢牢囚在金道英的怀里，他着急地来回磨蹭夹紧的大腿，企图安抚自己还备受冷落的可怜前端。“干嘛藏起来？”金道英冷不丁地掰开他刚夹紧的大腿，“是在害羞吗？”

“太坏了……你真的太坏了……”李泰容狠狠咬了一口还含在嘴里的金道英的手指，眼眶开始和双颊一样泛红。他是在摇尾巴吗？金道英心想。毕竟猫和狗不同，通常是对峙、亢奋时才舍得翘起它高傲的尾巴。他突然高高地抬起李泰容圆滚滚的屁股，狠狠地把自己高昂的性器捅入眼前隐蔽的穴口，急促而又凶狠地来回抽插，现在那里正难为情地淌出烧灼、滑腻的粘液。他的小猫终于感到舒服了，不再像刚才一样用劲挣脱他的桎梏，而是乖乖地躺在他的怀里。“那……那个。”小猫撅起粉红色的嘴巴。“想要……”

金道英这才意识到他们到现在都还没有接过吻。说的更夸张一些，李泰容甚至连现在都不知道他的名字。李泰容见金道英没有反应，着急地蹭了蹭眼前人的下巴，含混地咬住他湿润的唇瓣，伸出粉红色的小舌头。他们的舌头像此时两人的双腿一样紧紧纠缠在一起，贪婪地掠夺彼此口腔里最后一点空气。“那个，”金道英含混地开口，“可以告诉我你的名字吗？”虽然他早就偷偷知道了，但他想要李泰容亲口告诉他。

“不……不行！”小猫像受了惊一样突然竖起尾巴，慌忙把嘴唇从对方唇齿间撤离。“我们只是这样的关系，没必要的。”

“可是如果我想跟你做朋友，也不行吗？”金道英委屈得看向李泰容，此时的他看起来真像头像上那只人畜无害的兔子一样，虽然刚才明明表现得一肚子坏水。“不行。”李泰容回答得斩钉截铁。“我不会和炮友发展出别的关系的，哪怕做朋友也不行。”

“可如果这样的话，你岂不是很容易就能把我甩开了。”金道英委屈地鼓起嘴巴，用食指和拇指环住李泰容单薄的手腕，好像他真的会从自己怀里逃跑一样。“那当然，”小猫又翘起了高高的尾巴，只不过这一次是得意洋洋的。“你可要对我好一点，否则等我不开心的时候就要把你甩开了。”

“那你刚才开心吗？”金道英饶有兴趣地用手指缠绕住李泰容垂落在后颈的碎发，仔细地数起来他刚才被头发遮住的右耳上究竟有几个耳洞。“我……”李泰容瞬间撅起像猫咪一样的嘴唇，气鼓鼓地拍开金道英又不怀好意在他腿间游走的左手。“你这个人真得远没有看上去的正经。”

什么正经啊。金道英憋不住想笑。他都在约炮软件上大张旗鼓地征求one night love了，李泰容还想指望他有多正经呢？“那你以为我是什么样的人？”金道英是真的好奇。“嗯……就是，你刚来的时候戴个眼镜，头发也没有弄什么花里胡哨的造型，”李泰容突然凑上前去仔细观察金道英发红的耳朵，“也没有打过耳洞，看起来就是学习成绩很好很正经的那种人。”李泰容依旧撅起嘴巴闷闷不乐。太天真了。金道英在心里感叹。他甚至都没办法分辨李泰容此时一眨一眨的无辜双眼是不是想要故意拴住自己的圈套，但他已经深陷其中了。“我会努力让你开心的。”金道英郑重其事地许下承诺。“不会让你甩开我的。”

-TBC-


End file.
